Tiririm paralá se você ñ me quer eu vou me mandar
by Nandaa
Summary: Gina e Malfoy se casaram. Como todo casamento, o início era perfeito. Mas com o tempo, Draco foi se dedicando mais ao trabalho e Gina não aguentava mais ficar sozinha em casa. Discutiram pra valer até que Gina se trancou no banheiro. A fic começa por aí..


- Gininha vamos conversar! Não tem nenhum motivo para você ficar assim... – o loiro encostou a cabeça na porta e bateu de leve com a mão –Abre essa porta... vamos conversar...

- Não muito obrigada, não preciso conversar, estou muito bem sozinha aqui, quero dizer eu estou muito acostumada a ficar sozinha né? Então não se preocupe querido não faz diferença alguma, já estou acostumada com esse tipo de coisa... vindo de você! - a ruiva falou de uma forma sarcástica que o incomodou profundamente.

- Virginia Weasley, abre essa droga dessa porta por favor! – suspirou – eu não entendendo vocês mulheres, mudam de humor com uma rapidez impressionante!

- Não é questão de humor Draquinho é uma questão de se sentir sozinha, você por acaso sabe como é isso né? Sabe como é horrível se sentir abandonada, a única coisa que eu devo servir pra você é pra tirar a sua necessidade todas as noites que você chega do trabalho sabe Malfoy? Aqueles dias que você chega exausto e quer ter uma noite maravilhosa para compensar e bem, tem a sua ruivinha aqui pra te satisfazer na cama né?

- Gina isso não é verdade, você sabe muito bem o quando eu te amo e...

- O quanto você me ama na cama? É pode ser, eu devo ser boa mesmo...

- Gina! Não se trata disso! Por favor me escuta, eu tenho andado numa época muito difícil, meu chefe tem exigido muito de mim e não é culpa minha que...

- Não é culpa sua que eu me sinta abandonada? Você sabe como é se sentir assim não sabe Draquinho? Quando os seus pais morreram você se sentiu assim não é? Você se sentiu perdido nesse mundo não é mesmo? Parecia que tudo tinha desabado sobre você e... E sinceramente, eu não me sinto diferente disso, eu me sinto exatamente assim porque o homem que eu infelizmente amo, que não sei se você lembra, mas é o meu marido, age como se eu não existisse e claro, naquelas horas de necessidade a ruiva aqui é perfeita né?

- Gina não coloca os meus pais no meio... Isso é um caso completamente diferente... Você sabe o quanto eu sofri com isso e eu não gosto de ficar lembrando dessa época, foi muito difícil pra mim e...

- Engraçado porque a mulher que está atrás dessa porta se sente exatamente assim! Como uma fracassada abandonada no meio do nada! E quando chega aquela esperança de que você vai melhorar, que vai me dar mais atenção, era só pra tirar aquela necessidade de utilizar aquilo que você deve admirar muito...

- Você quer parar de falar isso! Eu não uso você para tirar a minha necessidade! Virginia Weasley eu te amo e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida do seu lado! Você é como oxigênio pra mim, sem você eu não vivo e...

- Querido essa é velha, se tem um argumento que o homem mais usa é falar que a mulher é o oxigênio e blábláblá... vocês não tem jeito mesmo.

- Eu uso porque é a verdade! Você é tudo o que eu preciso para viver! Você foi a única pessoa que me fez enxergar o que é o amor, o que é precisar de uma pessoa o que é ser amado, o que é ser feliz! A cada segundo eu te amo mais e mais! Virginia Weasley você é a mulher da minha vida!

- Então prova, prova que você me ama, prova que você está falando a verdade!

- Eu te provarei isso e muito mais! Mas é preciso que você abra a porta... Eu quero te mostrar o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você! O quanto esse seu fogo queimou o meu coração. 

- Hahaha! Querido você precisa melhorar essas declarações de amor hein?

- Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito bom em falar, o meu negocio é agir e é assim que eu quero fazer para te mostrar que tudo isso que sinto é real!

- Não vai fazer diferença... Do mesmo jeito amanhã eu vou ficar aqui a noite toda te esperando, depois de amanhã vai aparecer um imprevisto e você vai chegar mais tarde do que já chega... Sempre quando eu chego do trabalho, eu faço tudo sozinha, é como se só eu morasse nessa casa, todo o dia eu janto sozinha... Eu não aquento mais Draco! E o pior de tudo é que... – a ruiva soltou um leve soluço de choro e não conseguiu passar despercebida pelo loiro.

- O que Gi? O que é pior?

- Estou grávida seu urubu oxigenado! Tem uma parte de você dentro da minha barriga! Satisfeito? Você conseguiu o que queria, deu continuidade a grande família Malfoy, gostou?

Um silêncio invadiu a suíte do casal. Draco estava surpreso, não esperava essa noticia assim, desse jeito, nessa hora. Uma felicidade repentina invadiu seu peito, ele construiria uma família ao lado da mulher que amava. Amar era pouco para descrever o que sentia por ela, era algo tão forte que nem poderia ser nomeado. Ele agora era o homem mais feliz do mundo. De repente o motivo dessa discussão lhe veio a cabeça, a ausência dele. Seu chefe realmente andava pegando pesado desde o começo do ano. Se arrependeu por ter cometido um erro tão forte e agora iria concertá-lo custe o que custasse.

- Gi... eu... você não faz idéia de como minha felicidade é grande!

- Claro, agora que você sabe que eu vou ter uma companhia você nem vai precisar se preocupar... Você não vai precisar nem dormir em casa né? Dorme lá com o seu chefe! Deve ser mais divertido do que dormir ao meu lado...

- Gina! As únicas pessoas que eu quero ao meu lado são você e o nosso filho! Eu prometo que não vou ser mais um marido ausente, essa fase vai acabar! Me desculpe, eu estou muito atolado com o trabalho... Eu vou dar um jeito naquele meu chefe, vou passar mais tempo com a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo! Você Gi, você!

- Se palavra adiantasse alguma coisa... Como eu queria acreditar que tudo realmente vai mudar... Como eu queria...

- As palavras vindas do homem que mais te ama desse mundo não significam nada pra você?

- Eu nem sei se esse homem me ama de verdade.

- Gina... Por favor... – suspirou - Quer saber?

Draco levantou e olhou através da fechadura da porta para ver se Gina estava encostada nesta, ao ver que não, juntou toda a força no ombro direito e deu um murro na porta escancarando-a. Nem pensou no que fazer, puxou a ruiva para os seus braços e lhe roubou um beijo apaixonado e demorado.


End file.
